I Wanna Know What Love Is
by NotEnoughQuinncedes
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the most popular girl at school. Quinn is use to all the girls at school throwing themselves at her but what happens when she meets the one girl she wants but can't have. Will Quinn work hard to get her or return to her player ways. Warning girlpeen. Quinncedes of course! Quinntana Friendship Quinn OOC
1. Chapter 1

THIS IDEA LITERALLY CAME TO ME OUT OF NOWHERE SO I DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU GUYS!? QUINN HAS A GIRLPEEN IN THIS STORY, WANTED TO TRY IT OUT SO LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE. PLUS IM TRYING TO BUILD UP THE AMOUNT OF QUINNCEDES STORY SINCE NO OTHER AUTHOR WRITES THEM. FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay so first let me introduce myself, my name is Quinn Fabray..that's right THE Quinn Fabray. I am sixteen years old and a junior at McKinley High School, a school that is run by me, my brother Sam and my best friends Santana and Puck. We have been ruling this school since our freshman year at McKinley when me, Sam, and Noah joined the football team and Santana became head Cheerio. I worked hard to earn the respect of all the guys on the team, I could do everything they could do and even ten times better. By sophomore year on the football team I became the Quarterback and co-captain with my brother Sam. You may think that it is odd to see a girl playing such a tough and masculine sport but I'm not like most girls. I was born with male parts..you know like I have a dick and balls. I'm definitely a girl don't be confused, I have boobs, curves, and all the other features that females have but I was just lucky enough to also have a fully functioning 7 inch penis. I know you're probably wondering if I can get a girl pregnant right? We'll the answer to that is yes, because of this my parents never hesitate to ask me if I'm sexually active and if I'm using protection. It's so annoying but I understand they are just being protective, they don't want any Quinn Jrs anytime soon. I am sexually active, it's kind of hard not to be when every single girl at school pretty much throws themselves at you. I have hooked up with pretty much every hot girl at school but I always wear a condom, I'm no fool people. I must say it is pretty awesome to be me, I'm the captain of the football team, most popular girl at school, I have awesome friends, my family is loaded with money and I can get any girl I want.

"Quinn hurry up, I don't want to be late on the first day of school!" I hear my brother Sam yell from on the other side of my door.

"Calm your tits Sam I'm coming!" I yell back at my little brother. I look myself over once again in the mirror making sure my hair was exactly the way I wanted it. I applied Chapstick to my lips, which was a must since I never knew when some girl would pull me into the bathroom for a quick make out session. I put on my letterman jacket, grab my book bag and keys then head out the door.

Once I get downstairs I see Sam standing in the kitchen talking to Mom, dad was most likely already headed off to work. "Good morning everyone." I say cheerfully announcing my presence. They both turn around and look at me, Mom has a smile on her face but Sam looks annoyed. "Glad you could finally grace us with your presence Miss Frabay." Sam says sarcastically. "Your so welcome Mr Fabray but you should know that it's not easy to look like me, I can't dissappoint the ladies." I joke winking my eye at Sam, he just rolls his eyes.

"Quinn I hope you know that school isn't all about football and girls." My mom says, she is always giving me this lecture. "Really? that's the only reason why I go to school." I say jokingly but my mom doesn't seem to be amused.

"I'm serious Quinnie, you can't let these little pretty girls distract you from keeping good grades. You can't get into a prestiges school on just your good looks."

"I know Mom, are you forgetting that I haven't got anything less than a B since middle school. I'm focused on my schoolwork mom, I know how to balance both work and my social life." I am a lot smarter most people think I am, just because I spend a lot of time talking about girls and football. In actuality Im at the top of my class with my 3.9 GPA, I know how important it is for me to get into a great school.

"Just making sure your still focused sweetheart, now both of you need to head out so your not late for school."

"Yes Ma'am I'm ready to go." Sam says, grabbing his bag off the table then places a kiss on Mom"s cheek. I do the same before we say good bye and head outside to my car.

We walk into the hallways and of course all eyes are on me and Sam like always. The kids part like the Red Sea as we walk down the hallways, it feels so good to have this type of power.

We walk to our lockers which are directly beside each other and see our friends Santana and Noah waiting for us."What's up Fabrays, ready for another awesome year of ruling this school." Santana says with a smirk on her face once we approach them. "Of course, I don't know any other way." I counter back. Santana is the most feared person at our school, nobody messed with her. She didn't even have to be physical to scared people at school they already knew what she was capable of. Everyone knew that if they messed with any of us that they would have hell to pay. She wasn't a bully far from it actually, she only used her evil for good. Santana and I have always been friends since we were little kids. We bonded over the fact that we have the same condition, yes Santana has a penis just like me. I found out one day by accidentally when we were ten years old we were having a sleep over one night and I walk in on her peeing and there it was..a penis. At first she was embarrassed but I reassured her quickly that I was cool with it for obvious reasons and we have been best friends ever since. Santana is just as much of a ladies-lady as I was, we would even hook up with girls together sometimes, yeah we're really close.

"I'm just ready to see what kind of hot new freshman girls we have this year." Noah says with a smirk on his face as he ran his hands through his Mohawk. "Dude that's really creepy, those girls are like fourteen years old." Sam says playfully nudging Puck in the shoulder. "Hey I don't discriminate, if a girl wants to take a ride on the Puckster who am I to turn her down because of her age."

"I swear I wonder why we are even friends with you, you are such a weirdo." Santana says with an annoyed look on her face. "Yeah I definitely agree, you need to leave those freshman girls alone okay. I hate to see you on an episode of To Catch A Predator." I say to Noah, I don't understand why he would want to be with a freshman anyway. "Hey don't judge me I can't help that I love the ladies and the ladies love me." We all just laugh at him, even though he can be a total creep we still love him. He is always there when we need him the most and he would give us the shirt off his back."Yeah okay Puckerman."

"Oh I forgot to ask you, how was your date with Kitty last night?"

Noah asks me wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Okay first of all it wasn't a date, we just went to her house made out for awhile then she gave me a blowjob. I went home and that was pretty much the end of it, she has text me everyday since then asking to hang out again but I keep avoiding her."

"Lesbro she gave you a blowjob and you didn't even have to take her on a date, so why are you ignoring her? Santana asks me obviously confused to why I was ignoring kitty.

"Okay, I will meet you up with you guys at lunch. It's too early in the morning to be talking about my sister getting blow jobs." Says my little brother, even though he should be used to this kind of talk by now.

"Im coming with you bro, I can tell there isn't going to be any dirty details, see ya." Noah and Sam head off down the hallway, we always meet up with each other at lunch since they didn't have a class with Santana and I until third period. Okay Q, what's up with you avoiding sexy ass Kitty!"

"Kitty wants to be more than just fuck buddy's she wants to be official girlfriends and I'm not down with that. It's too many hot girls at this school for me to settle down with just one." Kitty and I have been hooking up for four months now, nothing serious just sex. In the beginning we both had an understanding that we would just be fuck buddies and nothing more. Lately her attitude about the situation has changed, she wants to be official girlfriends and Quinn Fabray does not do the whole relationship thing. The thing is Kitty and I tried dating back when we were freshman but she became too jealous and possessive. Girls were always flirting with me and Kitty just couldn't handle that so I broke things off. I haven't been in a relationship since then, I mean there is just too many girls in the world to just settle with one.

"Looks like Kitty wants to tame the monster, I guess she didn't learn her lesson from the first time you two dated. I remember how jealous she use to get whenever she used to see you talking to other girls. That girl has it bad for you Quinn Fabray, you better watch out she might be the one to make you fall in love." We just stare at each other for a couple of seconds before we both bust out laughing.

"That was hilarious me Quinn Elise Fabray falling in love, that's not going to happ-." Suddeningly I feel someone crashing to me from behind. Thanks to my experince getting hit unexpectingly during football I only tumble forward a little. The person that bump into me wasn't so lucky, I hear them fall to the ground. Concern that they person who crashed into me might be hurt I turn around to help them.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Santana asks the person who crash into me. "Yeah I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, this is my first day here and I'm just trying to find where my locker is." We help the girl to her feet then gather her books off the floor. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate the help." We stand up and hand her all of her books and for the first time I see her face. Holy shit this girl is beautiful, like no kidding really beautiful. "Your welcome, it's no problem really." Says Santana, I don't say anything because I'm to busy checking this girl out. She is a curvey African American girl, with long black hair, and full beautiful lips. She has on a tight dress that stop a little above her knees that show off her curves perfectly. She is wearing a black leather jacket on top of it. "My name is Mercedes Jones by the way, I just moved here from Georgia with my parents and older brother."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, my name is Santana Lopez and this is my best friend Quinn Fabray." I stop checking out Mercedes once I hear my best friend say my name, I try to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Nice to meet you both, maybe we can catch up later but right now I need to find my next class. Do you know where Mr. Shuester classroom is located, I have Spanish first period." Mercedes says looking down at her schedule she was biting on her bottom lip, I don't know if it was something she did when she was thinking hard all I know is it was really sexy.

"Yeah of course just go down the hall and make a left, it's the second door on your right." Santana tells her because at the moment I'm not able to say anything because I'm too intrigued by this brown skin girl.

"Thank you so much, again I'm really sorry for bumping in to you." She says to me but for some reason I'm not able to get out any words to reply back. What the hell is wrong with me I'm always great at talking to girls, it's one of my specialties. She stares at me waiting for me to say something to her but I can't think of anything to say..FUCK!

"Forgive my friend I don't know why she's being weird right now. This school isn't that big so I'm sure we we'll bump into each other again, no pun intended." Santana says to Mercedes, my best friend gives me the "what the hell is wrong with you" look.

"Okay catch you guys later." Will that the beautiful brown skin girl walks away and before she turns the corner she looks back and gives us a small little wave.

"Quinn that was really rude of you, why were you just staring at the girl like some dummy." Santana asks me once Mercedes had turned down the hallway.

"I want her Santana."

"Quinn what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about Mercedes, I want her Santana and I'm going to have her."

"I don't know Q, I got a feeling that she is not like those other girls who just throw themselves at you. You might actually have to put in some work for her, she might actually turn you down."

"Yeah right, have you forgotten who I am? Nobody can resist me, I have a perfect record and this one will be no different then the others." I tell my best friend confidently, it's no way that the new girl wouldn't want me. Gay, straight or bi it didn't matter I always won the girl and Mercedes Jones was about to become my next trophy.

THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN QUINN FINALLY GETS A CHANCE TO TALK TO MERCEDES? WILL IT BE AS EASY AS QUINN THINKS? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. First Time For Everything

I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Mercedes since this morning when I looked like a complete idiot. Second period is over and I'm heading to the cafeteria with Santana by my side, hopefully I will see Mercedes there. As we walk into the cafeteria I look around hoping to spot Mercedes in the crowd of students sitting with their respected cliques. I don't see her yet so she probably hasn't found her way here. "Q who are you looking for?" Santana asks noticing my wondering eyes.

"Obviously I'm looking for Mercedes, I guess she hasn't came in yet."

"Really Q, your not even going to wait to let the girl get use to her first day at a new school."

"Quinn Fabray never let's an opportunity go to waste, you should know this already San." I playfully nudge her with my shoulder. "You know it's really weird when you talk about yourself in third person Fabray." I never really noticed how often I talked in third person, just kind of a habit I guess. "Whatever come on let's go find these boys, you know they won't know their lefts from their rights without us." I wrap my arms around San shoulders and lead her over to the table we've been sitting at since sophomore year. It's in the middle of the cafeteria surrounded by all the other cliques. I liked the way it is setup it's like we are the center of attention. Noah and my brother are already sitting down waiting on us, I see Puck flirting with some girls at the next table over. He is the worst I swear, I love to flirt with girls just as much as the next person but Puck always seems like a creep when he does it. Even though he could be a complete creep at times there were still girls who were willing to give Puck whatever he wanted just because he was in our crew. I slap Puck on the back of his head just for the fun of it.

"What was that for Q?" Puck rubs the back of his head where my palm had just been. "No reason..I just wanted to, guess you just have that affect on me." We both giggle then Santana and I sit down across from the boys, Sam was sitting at the table enjoying his tray full of tots. "Have you guys seen the new kid Jake Jones, the guy is freaking ripped. Noah and I was trying to convince him to join the football, he was All American at his last school." Jake that must be Mercedes brother and apparently he is a really good football player. We could definitely use him on our team since one of our star wide receivers graduated last year. This will work out even more perfect for me, I get someone who can help me win our school another championship. Also I will get to score off the field with his sister, life keeps getting better. "What did he say when you asked him about joining the football team?"

"He said he would think about it but apparently he recently discovered that he is really into singing and dancing so he wants to join the glee club."

"What?! We can't let him do that it's going to be social suicide for him." There is no way I was going to give this guy up to the glee club. I mean he could of course do both but the kids at school would never respect a jock in the glee club. The glee club is at the bottom of the social ladder, they win some competitions but they always get out shined by the football team, basketball team, baseball team, and of course the Cheerios. The kids at school don't bully them we've made sure of that. We may not be friends with the glee club but we sure aren't going to let them get bullied. We didn't want anyone at our school to get bullied, which was something that Santana, Sam, Noah, and I took care of once we took over the school. See it was a time before us that the kids in glee club would get slushied and we just were not having that. We made it be known that if anyone dared to throw a slushie at the glee club or anyone for that matter, it would be hell to pay. Even though the glee kids didn't get bullied they were still outcast and most times they were completely forgotten about.

"We told him that it would be a horrible idea for him to join the glee club but the guy wants to do his own thing. He doesn't care about popularity so I guess the glee club is gaining another outcast." He doesn't care about popularity? Is this guy crazy, everyone wants to be popular.

"We'll that's just going to be his problem if he wants to join the glee club so be it. It's not like the are actually terrible I've heard them sing and their kind of good."We all give Santana questioning looks..did she really just admit to listening to the glee club. She is definitely hanging out with Tina too much, I've never heard the glee club sing and I didn't want to. I don't understand why people would do something that they know is going to make them an outcast.

"You've been hanging out with Tina too much Santana, she is starting to rub off on you." I warn my best friend, who rolls her eyes and straightens her Cheerio ponytail. "I only hang out with her because she's been helping me get better with my math over the summer. My mom suggested it since I almost failed Pre-calculus last year. Anyway one day when we were in her room she started playing one of the DVDs from their competition and it's was actually..good." I was actually about to say something to her about not getting too close to this Tina girl when I see Mercedes fine ass walk through the cafeteria doors.

"I'll be right back, I got to go spit some game to the new girl." I take out my small mirror to make sure everything looked how I wanted it to. "Your talking about Jake's sister right? He mentioned her this morning but we never got a chance to see her, where is she?" Sam asks me looking around for which girl I was speaking of. "She's right their with the leather jacket by the tots." Mercedes has grabbed a tray and is now getting it filled with tots, she is smiling at the cafeteria lady filling her tray.

"Damn I wish I had saw her first, she is fine! Plus she has those curves in all the right places." Puck says with little to much excitement for me and for some very odd reason I feel a little jealous. "Back off Puckerman, Mercedes is mine..we'll not yet but she will be."

"Hey I have no problem with that Q but just in case she's not into you, I'll be waiting patiently." Puck tells me with this dumbass smirk on his face.

"In your dreams Puck..now sit back relax and watch the master work." I say, super confident that by the end of this conversation I'm going to have Mercedes begging me to take her out. I get up from the table and walk over to where Mercedes was sitting all alone.

"Hey Mercedes mind if I take a seat?" Mercedes looked up from her tray and smiles at me showing off her pearly white teeth. "Oh hi..I'm sorry it's been a pretty busy day, what's your name again?" She has a puzzled look on her face. How in the hell could she forget my name, nobody forgets me I'm Quinn freaking Fabray. It is her first day so I'm going to let it slide this time. "It's Quinn..Quinn Fabray but my friends mostly call me Q."

"That's right I thought so, I just didn't want to call you the wrong name. Have a seat Quinn, I'm just waiting on my brother and two other girls I met this morning." I take a seat next to her, scooting as close to her as I possible could. She seems uncomfortable that I was sitting so close to her which was strange because most girls would be melting into me right now. "Uh Quinn do you think you could scoot over a little."

"Sure, no problem sexy it's just hard for me to not get close to a girl as fine as you."

"We'll I hope you have strong will power because I don't like for people I don't know to be so close to me." It's this girl serious right now, does she not know how lucky she is that I'm hitting on her. She scoots farther away from me but she still has a smile on her face.

"My bad Mercedes I understand you don't know me we'll enough yet, so how about you get to know me." Take notes people Quinn Fabray is very smooth with her words.

"I have no problem trying to get to know you Quinn, I'm always open to new friends." She tells me politely, am I really getting friend zoned right now.

"You see Mercedes I don't want to just be your friend, I want to get to know you on a more intimate and personal level." I slowly lick my bottom lips which the ladies always found sexy. I hear a giggle come from Mercedes and I'm so confused right now. "Please tell me your joking Quinn, you've only known me for a couple of hours and you're already trying to have sex with me." Hearing it said out loud does make it seem pretty weird and aggressive but I haven't gotten any complaints before. "Come on Mercedes I'm hot and your fine as hell so what's the problem?"

"The problem Quinn Fabray is that I don't know you so I'm not going to just have sex with you. I'm not that type of girl to just have sex with someone who approaches me in the manner you just did. I am a lady who demands respect and who will only give the time of day to someone who is actually willing to court and romance me. So sorry I'm sure your use to girls throwing themselves at you but it definitely won't be me." I think my jaw is actually on the ground right now, she just basically told me to fuck off. I've never had this happen to me a day in my life. Girls practically throw themselves at me everyday and the one girl I want doesn't even want anything to do with me! The odd thing is that even though she completely dissed me, it kind of makes me want her even more.

"Okay Mercedes I'm sorry maybe my approach was off but-." Before I can even finish I feel someone cover my eyes and whisper in my ear. "Guess who." Oh just great, she picked the worse time to show up. "Hi Kitty."

She takes her hands off my eyes and I see an overly excited Kitty standing beside me with a huge grin on her face. "Hey babe I've missed you, you haven't been answering my text or calls." Before I know it Kitty sits on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. I look over to see Mercedes wearing this disgusted and annoyed look on her face. Dammit Kitty..Mercedes probably thinks that Kitty is my girlfriend, which will make me look like some cheating jerk since I just got done flirting with her . "We'll it was nice talking to you Quinn I leave you and your girlfriend alone, see you around." She grabs her tray off the table and walks away before my mind could register something to say to stop her. "Who was that babe, I've never seen her here before and she's definitely not a freshmen." Kitty asks me more out of jealousy than genuine curiosity. I take her hands and unwrap them from behind my neck. "Kitty you have to stop calling me "babe", also that's Mercedes she just moved here from Georgia with her brother. And to answer your last question I haven't been calling or texting you because you keep bringing up this relationship crap."

"Why are you so against us getting back together, I care about you a lot Quinn and I know you care about me."

"I do care about you Kitty but me and you are like fire and gasoline, it's dangerous when were together."

"It wouldn't be like that if you were faithful to me when were in a relationship!"

"Don't even go there Kitty I never cheated on you when we were together. Yes I may have flirted with girls but that is as far as it went. You let your jealousy ruin our relationship, I was always faithful." She doesn't say anything against this because she knows it's true. Yes I sleep around with a lot of girls now but that's because I'm single, when I'm in a relationship I am faithful and actually a pretty good girlfriend.

"Okay maybe your right but I don't see why you can't give us another chance?" I can see it in Kitty's eyes that she really wants me to give her another chance but I think it's more about the status than the actual relationship. She just wants to claim me as her own so everyone can be jealous of the fact that she tamed the beast which is Quinn Fabray.

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now Kitty, I'm enjoying the single life. I don't want to be committed to one person, plus I got to much going on to be worrying about a relationship." I tell her honestly and she rolls her eyes at me in annoyance. "So I'm good enough for you to fuck and for me to suck you dick but not good enough to be your girlfriend."

"Don't act like I'm forcing you to do these things, your the one texting my phone asking me to come over not the other way around. And you know why you keep coming back for more is because no one can fuck you the way I can." I tell her not loud enough so the rest of the cafeteria can hear but stern enough that she gets the point. I see a shift change in her eyes and I know I'm in trouble and not the way your thinking.

"Meet me in the girls bathroom in five minutes, I want you to fuck me with that big cock." She whispers in my ear and I feel my penis twitch in my boxers. She gets off my lap and walks out the cafeteria. My head is telling me to not follow her into that bathroom because Kitty is nothing but trouble. Yet my other head is telling me to follow Kitty into the bathroom and fuck the trouble right out of her. I sit there for two more minutes thinking about the situation, then I finally decide to listen to my dick head and follow Kitty into the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me and I check under each stall for Kitty, I find her in the last stall.

Once I enter the stall Kitty is all over me, kissing and biting on my neck doing all the things she knows turns me on. Kitty takes the tip of her tongue and begin tracing it along my neck, this causes my cock to start growing. I feel Kitty unbuttoning my pants and undoing my zipper, then my pants fall down around my ankles. She begins to stroke my now hard cock through my boxers and it feels so good. "Hold on let me grab a condom out of my pocket." Kitty stops her motions as I bend down an retrieve an extra large magnum out of my pocket. I always keep a condom in my pocket because I want to always be prepared for situations like this. I pull my boxers all the way down and my dick springs free hitting my stomach. "Damn Quinn your cock is so big, I need it in me now." Kitty husks out to me in a lustful daze, her mouth was practically watering. I open the condom and roll it onto my cock until it stops at the base of my shaft. I take off Kitty's skirt and ruined panties and when I slide my hand into her pussy she is literally soaking wet. "You ready for me to fuck you with my big dick."

"Yes Q please! I want you to fuck me soo bad." I waste no more time, I lift Kitty off the ground and her legs wrap around my waist. I quickly enter her with all 7 1/2 inches of my cock, and bury myself inside kitty's tight pussy. "Ugh Quinn!" Kitty moans out, her arms wrapped tight around my neck. In times like this I'm thankful that I lift a lot of weighs with the guys because I'm able to hold Kitty up with no problem. I hear Kitty grunt every time I thrust inside of her, her pussy feels amazing around my cock. "Fuck Kitty your pussy is so fucking tight." I begin to thrust harder into Kitty and now we are both panting and sweating. "Yes fuckkk me harder, fuck this tight pussy." And I do just that, I push Kitty's back against the bathroom stall and pump my cock deep inside of her pussy. I'm thrusting my dick inside her, hard and fast and the sensation is fucking amazing. I can't help but groan as I push through kitty's clenched walls. I see Kitty's eyes roll back every time I thrust my cock inside her. "God...Q..Soo fuckking GOOD!"

"Fuckk your pussy feels so good around my dick!" I begin to hit Kitty's spot with each thrust and I feel her nails rake across my back.

"God..so fucking close." Kitty moans and I am too, the sensation of Kitty's pussy around my cock and the moans that are coming from her is almost to much and I'm trying hard not to cum before she does.

"Ah fuck Kitty..me too!" I feel my orgasm is approaching so I fuck Kitty as hard as I can. I thrust as deep inside her as I possibly can, hoping I can get her to cum before I do. "Mhmm fuckk..I'm...I'm CUMMING!" Just like that Kitty's orgasm explodes through her body, her walls tighten around my dick and I cum shortly after. I release my sperm inside the condom and help Kitty ride out the rest of her orgasm. Once I am sure that Kitty has finish I still my thrusting motions and pull out of her pussy. I place a sweating and breathless Kitty back down on the floor then dispose of the condom inside the toilet and flush.

"God Fabray I just can't get enough of you. You know how to put it down every single time, that's why I keep coming back for more." She gives me a lingering kiss on my lips. I have to admit that even though Kitty can be jealous and crazy at times, the sex was always incredible. And after being rejected by Mercedes this morning it was kind of nice to be praised by Kitty.

"Thanks Kitty...I have to go now third period is about to start and I don't want to be late." I start to pull up my boxers and pants over my now soft cock.

"Wait that's it, all I get is a thanks Kitty." I hear the frustration in hear voice and I'm definitely not trying to listen to a crazy Kitty after such a great orgasm.

"What do you want me to say Kitty?"

"I don't know I mean you would think that after you just fucked me I would get more than a thanks!"

"Kitty let's not pretend that was more than what it really was..we fucked like we always do. It's not that big of a deal so I don't know what to tell you." I zip up and botton my pants, I just want to get away from Kitty as soon as possible.

"Your such an asshole Fabray!"

"Nope I'm just honest, now I'm going to go to class you have a nice day Kitty." With that I walk out of the stall and leave an upset Kitty behind me.

I avoid Kitty for the rest of the day because I'm not trying to deal with her craziness. I am now headed to the locker room to change because I have football practice in an hour. As I'm walking to the locker room guess who I see standing by her locker..Mercedes. I know that my plan this morning went horribly wrong but Quinn Fabray doesn't give up so easy. I don't know if it's because she is the only girl that has ever rejected me but for some reason I don't want to just let it go. She sees me walking over to her locker and she rolls her eyes then pretends to focus on something in her locker.

"Hey." I lean against the locker beside hers.

"Hello Quinn." I can tell in her voice that she doesn't really want to be bothered by me but she is trying not to be rude.

"So how did you enjoy your first day at McKinley, did you make any friends?"

"I actually did enjoy my first day, I can tell I'm really going to love it here at McKinley." She closes her locker and now we are face to face. I stare into her eyes and she is absolutely beautiful, something about her just makes me want to get to know her better. "I meet a couple of people I can see as potential friends, then their was this one girl who kind of messed up a potential friendship before it could even start." She's says as she eyeballs me..wait is she talking about me.

"So are you talking about me?" I ask her confused.

"Of course I'm talking about you Quinn Fabray, I was actually going to try and be friends with you but you screwed that up. Your friend Santana was so nice to me this morning I thought we all could be friends but I guess you had other plans in mind." She tells me and I can tell that she is the type of girl that doesn't take shit from anyone.

"Look I know that I was a little forward but that is just the way I am."

"A little forward? Quinn you basically proposition me to have sex with you after only our second encounter. I think that is more than just a little forward, I mean do girls really let you talk to them like that?"

"Of course they do, I'm Quinn Fabray girls throw themselves at me everyday and I never get any complaints."

"We'll there's a first time for everything because that type of game don't work on me. I bet you thought you would just spit your game to me and I would just drop my panties for you."

"Yeah that's usually how it works." Mercedes rolls her eyes at me, maybe I'm being too honest right now."I mean even for the girls who aren't into other girls I usually can still work my magic." I step closer to her and gently grab her hand, trying to interlace our fingers but she wasn't having it. "Come on Mercedes don't you think I'm sexy?"

"Actually I think you are a very beautiful girl Quinn but if you think your looks is all you have to offer than that's pretty sad." What the hell I can't believe that she just called me sad. I mean what a girl can't be proud of her looks. Also she called me beautiful which I'm not use to..most of the time I'm called "sexy" or "hot" but never beautiful. Anyway there is also one more thing that I have to offer that normal girls can't." No that's not all that I offer.. I also have an 7 1/2 inch cock."

"Wow really Quinn, is that supposed to impress me that you go around bragging about the size of your penis. Trust me Quinn I know about your extra appendage, almost every girl I've talked to today knows about it. Yet here I stand still not impressed. I'm not interested in just someone's body, I want to know what their heart and mind have to offer me. I can tell from this conversation that all you want to offer me is your vanity and your penis so I'm definitely going to have to pass." I can't believe this is happening, she has turned me down for the second time.

"The crazy thing is..if you had tried to become my friend first, you would of actually had a chance." With that she slides past me and I watch in shock as her figured disappears down the hall. It's now established, Mercedes Jones is definitely different from all the girls I'm use to. If I really want a chance with her I have to change my approach and show her I actually have more to offer her. If a friend is what she wants then that's exactly what she will get. But this is going to be so hard, can I really change my player ways for this one girl? Even if I do change, have I already ruined my chance with her anyway? Ugh I guess only time will tell but all I know is it won't be easy.

THANKS FOR READING MAKE SURE YOU GUYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED


	3. Chapter 3

I KNOW IM HORRIBLE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG BUT I PROMISE IM GOING TO GET BETTER AT UPDATING JUST STICK WITH ME! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE!

Wednesday morning and I'm standing at my locker with Noah and Puck, Santana text me that she wouldn't be meeting us early like she usually does. The guys and I have started talking about football and how we wanted the season to go.

"We need to find a wide receiver to fill Adams spot in order to beat Carmel again this year. They have a new killer wide receiver who is a freshman and the kid is fast as hell." Sam says and I couldn't agree more, Carmel was our biggest competition and even though we beat them last year it was always a close game.

"That's why we need to get Jake to join the team! This kid has highlight reels on YouTube, dude doesn't drop the ball like ever!" Puck reminds us, I haven't met Jake yet but I knew he was someone I wanted on my team.

"Maybe I should try and talk to this kid, see if I can convince him to to come to tryouts. I mean I can't throw the ball to myself and score a touchdown..well I could but the rules won't allow me to." I joke, yeah I could be a little cocky at times.

"I swear Quinn you are the cockiest person I've ever met and that's coming from me." Noah says which is complete bullshit, Noah practically worships himself.

"When you are as good as I am in everything you do it's kind of hard not to be cocky. I haven't found anything yet that I'm not good at and I'm pretty sure I never will." I reply back to Noah with a cocky grin on my face.

"Come on Sam help me out here! You're her brother so I'm sure you know something your sister is not good at!"

"No I really don't dude and trust me I have tried plenty of times to find one of her weaknesses and the girl doesn't have any. Every sport we played growing up Quinn was good at, basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, volleyball, golf..just everything! Now that I think about it Quinn you might actually be a robot." My brother starts to annoyingly poke at my skin as if he was really trying to figure out if I was a robot.

"Uhh Sam get off of me I'm not a robot obviously you weirdo." I push his hands off of me and start ruffling my hands through his hair, he hates it when I do this.

"Okay Quinn jeez just leave my hair alone, it took me an hour to get my hair to look like this." My brother looks at the mirror in my locker and smooths his hair back down.

"Anyway Quinn what happened with you and that girl Mercedes, from what I saw it looked like she rejected you." Noah says with grin on his face, I hate Noah right now for bringing this up.

"Oh shut up Noah she didn't reject me..we just kind of got off on the wrong foot."

"She wasn't impressed with your whole I'm Quinn Fabray the girl with the big dick line huh." I swear this guy is irritating me right now.

"Whatever Noah, I just have to change my game plan for Mercedes she's..different not like the rest of these girls at this school."

"What do you mean she's different?" My brother asks me his attention no longer on his hair.

"She isn't easy, she the type of girl you have to wine and dine you know. She wants romance not just a quick hook up, I respect that."

"Wait if she wants to be romanced then why are you still going after her. Think your going to be able to change her mind about hooking up? Noah asks me and I know that Sam and Noah are going to be shocked by what I say next.

"Because if romance is what Mercedes wants then that is exactly what I'm going to give her." Both Noah and Sam bust out laughing, they obviously don't take me serious but I don't blame them. My track records with girls speaks for itself.

"Whatever Puck your both idiots and I don't have to explain myself to you." And with that I storm off away from my brother and Noah, I hear them calling my name but I ignore them.

I don't really know where I'm going since class don't start for another ten minutes.

AFTER SCHOOL

I'm driving home in the rain alone since Sam decided he was going to spend the night at Puck's house. I was hoping that I would be able to spend time with Santana but she said she had to go see her abuela. I turn the radio on so I can get my mind off the one girl I have been thinking about all day..that's right Mercedes. I saw her a couple of times today but I was afraid to approach her, I wanted to make sure the next time I talk to her it doesn't go as bad as out last encounter. I get to a stop sign and I notice someone crossing the road. I feel really bad for whoever the person is because it is raining and the outfit was not suitable for this type of weather. As of matter I seen that outfit today at school..holy crap that's definitely Mercedes. Poor thing is walking in the rain with no jacket, I can't just let her continue to walk in the rain. I look behind me and see no one coming so I pull over to the curb and roll down my window.

"Hey Mercedes!" I yell out the window hoping I'm able to get her attention, fortunately I do.

"Quinn you scared me, I didn't even see you pull up." Mercedes isn't soaking wet yet but if she continued to walk in this rain she would be.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride home."

"No it's okay I don't want to be a bother." She answers me and I can see that she is starting to shiver a little, I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Mercedes please it's no problem at all, you shouldn't be walking in the rain. I'm sure you don't want to get sick and it would make me feel a lot better to take you home." I can tell she was trying to think about her options in her head.

"Okay, I don't live but ten minutes up the road."

"That's fine just get in the car please." Mercedes lightly jogs over to my car and gets in, she places her backpack on the floor.

"Thank you Quinn I really appreciate this, my dad is fixing my car and I wasn't expecting it to rain today. My brother got into it with some guy in class so he has detention for today."

"It's no problem at all I'm just glad I saw you. You shouldn't be walking in the rain, are you cold?" I ask her when I see that she is still slightly shivering.

"Yeah I am, I didn't bring a jacket with me." She says running her hands up and down her arms to warm herself up.

"Hold on a second, this should warm you up." I undo my seatbelt and take off my red letterman jacket and put it around Mercedes shoulders. It looks really cute on her as she snuggles into the warmth of my jacket."

"Thanks Quinn this helps a lot." It looks really cute on her as she snuggles into the warmth of my jacket."

"Your welcome." I say as I put my seatbelt back on and begin to drive down the road.

"Where do you live exactly?" I ask the girl in my passenger seat.

"Lima Heights, do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah I know how to get there, Lima is not that big so I know where everything is." Since Lima was so small it was almost impossible to not know where everything was located. It was a pretty easy town to navigate through, especially if you live here your whole life.

"Yeah I haven't been around much since we got here, the only place I've been to was the grocery store." Mercedes tells me, putting her hands in my letterman jacket pockets.

"Well we don't have much here except a mall, bowling alley, and movie theater. Other then that there's not much else to do around here unless you play sports.

"Yeah I was never good at any sports, I'm more into music, singing and musical theater. My brother on the other hand is a phenomenal football player, he lead our school to two national championships in Georgia." That reminds me that I have yet to talk to Jake about joining the football team instead of the glee club. I don't see why this kid would want to waste his talents and his senior year. If he was to join the football team he would automatically become one of the most popular kids at school. On the other hand if he join the glee club he would become a social outcast.

"I haven't met your brother yet but I can't wait to meet him, I'm sure we would have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I'm sure you two would hit it off right away, Jake loves football and from what I hear so do you."I take a quick glance over to her and she is actually smiling at me. This was a big difference from our last interaction when I made a complete fool of myself.

"Yeah football is definitely my passion, I could talk about it non stop all day. When I'm on that field nothing else matters, I feel so free and unstoppable..there is no better feeling in the world to me." I stop myself from continuing because I know once I start talking about football I will just keep rambling on. I don't want to bore Mercedes because I'm sure she could care less about hearing me talk about football.

"You're face literally started to glow when you were talking about football, I can tell you really have a passion for it. Everyone tells me your the star of the team,I can't wait to see you and your team play." I glance over at her for a second and she is actually smiling at me. So maybe I didn't mess everything up between Mercedes if she wanted to come watch me play.

"I'm surprise that you would actually come and watch me play."

"Why?" She gives me this curious look as if she really didn't know what I was talking about.

"Because of the way things ended the last time you and I talked, when I was being a complete idiot." I say as when turn onto Lima Heights road, I was a little upset that I wouldn't have a chance to spend more time with her.

"Theres my house on the left, it's the white one with the American flag on the porch." Mercedes points her house out to me and I pull into the driveway that belongs to her. Once I park the car I think she is going to leave without me getting an answer from her but instead she stays in the car.

"Okay heres the thing Quinn, I was really shocked by the way you approached me on Monday. It was extremely rude and it kind of made me uncomfortable, I don't see why you would talk to me like that." Here it comes she is about to chew my ass out like she did on Monday.

"But I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. I meant what I said Quinn I was really hoping we could be friends. I know your use to girls throwing themselves at you but that's not me. I was raised that if you like someone or they like you then there is courtship that happens. I want someone who wants to take me out on dates and really wants to get to know who I am as a person. I want to feel like I'm special and worth the effort. Unfortunately Quinn all you want from me is sex and that's just not going to happen." I need to get her to understand that I want to do that for her, I want to take her out on dates and get to know everything about her. I never had to work hard to get a girl but I was willing to do it for Mercedes.

"Well thank you so much for the ride Quinn, I really appreciate it." Mercedes says to me after I didn't respond to her, I was too busy in my own thoughts. She grabs her book bag and is about to open the car door to leave when I lightly grab a hold of her hand to stop her.

"Wait..look I know that I was a complete asshole at first but I really do want to get to know you Mercedes. I want to to know about the things your passionate about, your hobbies, the type of movies you like to watch. I even want to know your pet peeves and your favorite color..I just want to know who you are. I want to start over and prove to you that I want to be your friend and hopefully earn the privilege of taking you out on a date." I hope that Mercedes believe I'm being genuine to give me a second chance because all I need is a chance.

"Wow Quinn who would of thought that there was actually a really sweet person under all that cockiness." She says to me and I let out a nervous laugh. "I would love for us to become friends and we will see how things go from there. I know that your not use to doing this with girls so I'm glad your trying it with me." Mercedes squeezes my hand reassuringly and sends me a sweet smile.

"Thank you Mercedes, you won't regret your decision."

"I hope not Quinn." Mercedes says.

"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow..just to watch a movie or something." I know she can hear it in my voice how nervous I am.

"Sure I would love that, I just have to make sure it's okay with my parents."

"Great how about you ride with me to my place right after school tomorrow?"

"That works for me but no funny business tomorrow, all were going to be doing is watching a movie." Mercedes says with a serious expression on her face and I get nervous all over again.

"No no I didn't mean..I'm not gonna gonna try anything. I I would never um try anything. I become a stuttering mess, how does she always make me so nervous.

"Quinn I'm just kidding, I know it's all going to be innocent fun. I was just messing with you!" Mercedes says in between laughs.

"That was not funny Mercedes, I thought you were serious." I say breathing out a sigh of relief.

"No just joking around with you. I really should go though Quinn, thank you again for the ride..oh here's is your jacket I almost took it with me." Mercedes begins to take off her jacket but I stop her motions.

"No it's fine keep it, you can bring it to me tomorrow."

"Okay I'll bring it to you first thing tomorrow morning, see you later Quinn. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Bye Mercedes see you tomorrow." I simply say and I watch her walk to her front door before I pull out of the driveway. I have so much excitement rushing through my body as I think about the fact that I will get to spend the afternoon alone with Mercedes. Tomorrow is going to be the start of something special.

NO P.O.V

Mercedes and Quinn didn't see each other the next day during school, except during the morning and when Mercedes gave Quinn her jacket back. Mercedes also told Quinn that her parents were going to let her come over that afternoon, which Quinn was super excited about. It was the end of the day and Quinn was waiting by her car for the dark skinned girl strolling through Instagram, when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey sorry it took awhile, I forget one of my books in my locker." Mercedes says to Quinn who quickly puts her phone away.

"It's okay I've only been waiting here for like five minutes, are you ready to go?" Quinn asks the dark skin girl.

"Yeah I'm ready." Quinn walks over to the driver side of the car and waits until Mercedes gets in on the passenger side.

Are your parents going to be there?"

Mercedes asks once she is settled in and her seatbelt is buckled.

"My mom will probably be there, my dad will most likely be at work and Sam my brother spends most of his afternoon with his best friend." Quinn puts on her seatbelt and starts the car before pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Cool, I hope your mom doesn't mind me invading her home this afternoon."

"Of course not, I've already told my mom and I'm sure she is already at home baking some cookie for you." Quinn says and she was absolutely right about her assumption. When they walk inside Quinn's home the aroma of chocolate chip cookies hit their noses. The smell of chocolate chip cookies weren't the only thing that caught the dark skin girls attention. She was also shocked at how big and magnificent the house was on the inside. It almost didn't seem real to Mercedes how astoundingly detailed this house was. Mercedes followed Quinn as she lead her into the kitchen were she saw a blonde woman she presumed was Quinn's mother because they look identical pulling a tray of cookies out if the over.

"Hey mom I like you to meet Mercedes, Mercedes this is my mom Judy." Judy's face beams as she puts the tray down on the counter, takes off her oven mitts and introduces herself to Mercedes.

"Hello dear it's so nice to meet a new friend of Quinnie." Judy pleasantly reaches her hand out for Mercedes.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Fabray and may I say that your house is absolutely stunning. Your home is very well design, there's so much attention to detail." Mercedes says as she reaches over the counter to shake the woman's hand. Judy's face lights up with pride at the compliment that the dark skin girl paid her.

"Why thank you honey I actually designed this whole house myself, it's a talent of mine."

"You definitely have a gift Mrs. Fabray..baking must also be one of your many talents those cookies smell amazing." Quinn could tell that Mercedes and her mom would get along perfect as she watch the two interact.

"Please call me Judy and yes baking is also one of my specialties, try one will you dear." Without waiting for a respond Judy grabs a plate and places a some of the cookies on the plate then hands it to Mercedes. Mercedes grabs a cookie from off the top and takes a bite out of the cookie. Mercedes moans when the taste of warm cookie hits her taste buds. Quinn can't help but think how sexy it sounds hearing Mercedes moan, even if it was because of a cookie instead of her.

"Oh my god Judy, this cookie is delicious! Quinn how do you stay in such good shape when your mom makes such great treats." Mercedes turns and ask Quinn, what stood out to her was that Mercedes must of been checking out her body.

"I just work out really hard to burn off the extra calories my mom packs on me with her cooking." Quinn says jokinIy, even though half of it was true. She was always working out any chance she could "but I try to stay away from my moms treats as much as possible."

"Exactly sweetie that's why you should come over more often so I can have someone who appreciates my cooking." Says Judy.

"Well Judy if Quinn doesn't mind having me over, I will come as often as I can without getting on Quinn's nerves." Mercedes jokes with the mother and daughter.

"You are welcome to come over as much as you would like and trust me my mom is for sure going to hold you to that promise." Quinn says as she grabs a cookie for herself off the plate.

"I sure will dear, now would you like to take a tour of our home." Judy asks Mercedes but Quinn interrupts and answers for Mercedes.

"Maybe next time mom, Mercedes and I are going to go upstairs and watch a couple of movies if that's okay."

"Yes that's okay Quinnie, you two ladies enjoy your little movie night. Hopefully the next time you come over Mercedes I can show you around our home."

"I will love that Judy, thank you for baking these cookies for us." Mercedes says sweetly.

"Your welcome dear." Judy smiles at Mercedes she was already liking her daughters new friend. "You two go ahead and head upstairs but Quinn the door stays open at all times.

"Fine mom the door will be open." Quinn grunts she was slightly irritated with this rule. Even though she wasn't going to try anything with Mercedes she still wanted her privacy. "Come on Mercedes I'll show you were my room is." Mercedes nods her head and follows Quinn to her room which was located upstairs and down the Fabray long hallway. Mercedes instantly knew which room was Quinn's because it had a big Q hanging on the door.

When they walk in Mercedes could tell that Quinn was the one who decorated her room. It was red and white like the McKinley high school colors and there were posters of football and basketball starts hanging on the wall. Quinn even had a small basketball net on her bedroom door.

"Well here's my room, what do you think?" Quinn asks Mercedes who was scanning the room.

"I like it a lot, it is exactly how I pictured your room to be." Mercedes says to Quinn who can't help the next thing that flys out of here mouth.

"So you've picture my bedroom before? Mhm that's very interesting." Quinn jokes with the dark skin girl who laughs at the blondes insinuation.

"Oh shut it Fabray, not like that obviously." Mercedes says finding humor in what Quinn had just mentioned.

"I know I know, a girl can dream right." Mercedes playfully nudges Quinn with her hip which the blonde laughs off. Quinn couldn't believe how easy it was for her to joke around with Quinn after not even being friends for more than a day.

"Now what movies are we going to be watching Fabray? I'm sure you picked out some type of sports movie or maybe a horror movie so you can pretend your protecting me by wrapping your arms around my shoulder." Mercedes states teasing her new blonde friend.

"Actually no, you told me yesterday in the car that you are into musicals so I thought we could watch the musical Rent." Quinn points out while taking off her shoes and book bag and lying them beside her bed. Mercedes is very impressed by the fact that Quinn was considerate enough to pick a movie she knew she would be interested in watching.

"That is a great choice Quinn, it's actually one of my favorite movies!" Mercedes says enthusiastically, she has watch rent at least fifty times already.

"Well looks like I did a good job them, and here you were thinking I was just trying to put the moves on you." Quinn states with a cocky grin on her face.

"Your right I underestimated you my mistake, it will never happen again."

"That's right never underestimate Quinn Fabray..now we can still watch some horror movies if you want me to keep you safe in my arms." Quinn walks over to Mercedes and flirtatiously puts her arm around the dark skin girls shoulders. Mercedes light heartily removed the blondes arm off her shoulders.

"Not happening Fabray, so you can go ahead and get that thought out of your head."

"Can't knock a girl for trying."Quinn just shrugs her shoulders. "And don't think I forgot about your comment you made in the kitchen about my body being in such good shape. Here I'm thinking that I've just been checking you out but I find out you've been checking me out too!"

"Yes I've notice you have a nice body Fabray but don't flatter yourself thinking I spend my time day dreaming about your body." Mercedes corrects the blonde football player.

"That's exactly how I think you spend your time, I can't blame you though I do have a killer body." Quinn says as she flexes for Mercedes, causing the dark skin girl to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Quinn I didn't know that you were a comedian and a football player." Mercedes questions once she had got her laughing under control.

"What are you talking about." Quinn asks the dark skin girl curiously.

"I'm just saying I don't really see any muscles there, I mean yeah you have some but it's nothing intimidating." Quinn look at the girl in shock, she had been working out and lifting weights at the gym all summer.

"Are you crazy you don't see these guns?" Quinn says as she flexes harder for Mercedes.

"Nope I'm still not seeing anything." Mercedes replies, this time squinting her eyes for dramatic affect.

"You have to come closer that's all come here." Quinn motions for the girl to come closer to her and when Mercedes blindly walks closer to her grabs the girl and throws her over her shoulder.

"Quinn Fabray put me down right now!" Mercedes yells as she tries to free herself but Quinn has a tight grip on her over her shoulders.

"Nope you have to ask me nicely then I might think about putting you down."

"Quinn I'm too heavy, your going to drop me!"

"No your not your as light as a feather." Quinn tells the girl with confidence."Now stop struggling or I might actually end up dropping you Mercedes.

"Okay Quinn you've proven your point your strong and macho so can you put me down!" Mercedes begs the girl, she was no longer struggling to free herself from Quinn grips.

"Oh now you think I'm strong you weren't saying that earlier." Quinn teases.

"I was just kidding your the strongest person I've ever seen, I don't know what I was thinking." Mercedes pleads with the girl who now had complete control over her.

"Now that's better, would you like me to put you down now?"

"Yes!" Mercedes yells.

"No no no, that was not nice at all. How about you asked me again but this time use your nice voice." Quinn teases Mercedes talking to the girl as if she was a child. Mercedes let out a frustrated breath then asked Quinn to put her down the nicest way she could.

"Quinn can you please but me down I would be ever so grateful."

"See that wasn't hard at all, I can let you down now." Quinn says to Mercedes then she lightly places the girl back down on the ground.

"Your a jerk Quinn Fabray." Mercedes says as she straightens out her clothes.

"That's what you get for teasing me." Quinn's states very nonchalant but then she's see that Mercedes seems to still be upset. Quinn goes over to her book bag and pulls out a sheet of paper and pen then starts drawing something.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Mercedes asks curious to what the girl was drawing.

"Just a second, I'm almost done." Mercedes waited for the girl to finish whatever she was doing on that paper. Once she finished she folded it in a letter then handed it to Mercedes.

"What is this?" Asks Mercedes.

"I made it for you just open it and see." Quinn says with this innocent smile on her face. Mercedes open the paper and inside was a drawing of two people. Mercedes could knew that the one with the football helmet was Quinn and the other one was her. It was a picture of Quinn handing her roses and the words I'm sorry that I'm a jerk written in a bubble above the stick figures head. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle and think of how cute the picture was. Another thing that stood out for her was that Quinn was an exceptional artist.

"Your forgiven for being a jerk this is really cute by the way, thank you." Mercedes says smiling at Quinn who smiles back.

Quinn walks over to the t.v to put the DVD in the DVD player that was hookup to her 40 inch plasma t.v. "You can take off your shoes and bag if you want to get comfortable. Mercedes does exactly that, placing her things beside the bed. After Quinn gets the movie playing she lays on her bed and tell Mercedes to come join her.

"The bed is big enough for us to share and I will keep my hands to myself I promise." Mercedes laughs at the other girls comment.

"I'm not worried about that at all Quinn, you know better." Mercedes says simply and Quinn definitely did know better, she was not going to ruin this night by being by trying to put the moves on Mercedes. Mercedes lays down on the bed beside Quinn with enough space between them. Quinn grabs pillows for the both of them which Mercedes accepts with a simple thank you. The opening song seasons of love start to play from the television.

"Have you ever watch this movie before?" Mercedes ask the blonde girl laying beside her.

"Nope this is my first time watching it, I'm not really into musicals except of course Grease." Quinn responds and Mercedes shakes her head in disbelief.

"Quinn you have been missing out on so much in your life if Grease is the only musical you've ever seen." Mercedes says with her eyes fixated on the screen.

"If it doesn't have football or hot girls in it I'm not really intrigued with the idea of watching it."

"That must mean you have a very wide variety of movies in your collections." Mercedes says sarcastically.

"In my defense I'm usually to busy with sports and working out to even watch movies." Quinn defends herself. "

"First time for everything." Mercedes simply states before she starts singing along with the song the characters in the movie were singing. Even though she wasn't singing that loud Quinn could tell that the girl had beautiful voice.

"Mercedes you have a really beautiful voice. Like no kidding you sound like Mariah Carey or someone equally as talented." Mercedes lets out a shy laugh at Quinn's compliment.

"Thanks Quinn, that's really nice of you to say."

"It's the truth, you got skills girl. You should really do something with that voice of yours."

"I was kind of thinking about joining glee club, auditions are next week." Quinns face fell a little as her mind quickly went to the fact that the glee club were technically "losers" and that Mercedes would be at the bottom if she decided to join glee club. Even though Quinn thought it was a bad idea for her to join the club, she didn't say anything. They were just becoming from friends and she didn't want to tell the girl what not to do.

"That's cool, I'm sure you won't have any problems with you audition. " Quinn says offering a fake smile. "Now back to the movie, I want to make sure I understand everything that's going on."

"I must warn you though Quinn this movie can get pretty emotional so be prepared." Mercedes warns Quinn.

"Haha yeah right it's a musical it can't be that emotional." Quinn says confidently but all of this changes a couple of hours later when the ending credits were rolling on the screen. Quinn tried her best to slowly wipe the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. Mercedes looks over to Quinn and sees the blonde wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Aww see Quinn I told you that this movie was pretty emotional." Mercedes says teasing her friend.

"What are you talking about my allergy are just acting up that's all." Quinn says trying to her emotions in check as quick as possible. She was a tough football player she wasn't supposed to cry, she thought to herself.

"Okay sure Quinn if that's your story and your sticking to it." Mercedes laughs then sits up in the bed to stretch. Mercedes hears her phone ringing in her pocket, she quickly grabs her cell and sees that her mom is calling her. "Sorry I have to answer it's my mom."

"No problem." Quinn says simply then gets up to go to the bathroom to wash her face. Quinn is only gone for three minutes and when she comes back Mercedes has her shoes on and is putting on her book bag.

"Your leaving already, we've only watched one movie." Quinn says to her not wanting her to leave when it felt like she had just got there.

"Yeah I know but my mom told me she needed me to come home right away. It must be some kind of emergency so I have to go."

"Okay I understand just let me grab my shoes and I will drive you home." Quinn puts on her shoes and grabs her car keys. Quinn is sad that the girl had to leave already she was really enjoying the dark skin girls company. She was also enjoying hearing the girl sing throughout the movie. Even though Quinn didn't want the girl to join the glee club, she couldn't deny that Mercedes voice was to special not to be shared with other people.

"I'm sorry that our night had to be cut short, I really enjoyed being here. Hopefully we can hang out again sometime, if that's okay with you.

"I would never turn down the opportunity to hang out with you. Tonight was a lot of fun just being around you Mercedes." Quinn says to Mercedes with a smile and naturally her fingers went up to stroke Mercedes cheeks, looking down at her lips. Quinn wanted to kiss Mercedes so bad but she knew that right now wasn't the time, she had to be patient.

"I'm glad you had fun, we will do this again soon."

"Very soon I hope." Quinn responds back and she suddenly feels Mercedes pulling her in for a hug which she happily obliges to. Quinn can feel her body warm up at the feeling of them being so close together. Mercedes was the first one to pull away with a smile on her face.

"Shall we go now?" Mercedes asks Quinn.

"Yes we shall." Was Quinn's only reply before they headed out of the bedroom. For the rest of the night all Quinn could think about is the next time she would be able to hang out with the beautiful singer.

QUINNS P.O.V

Saturday night and Santana and I are in her room watching movies, I was staying with her for the weekend. Im not really into the movie because I'm too busy thinking about Mercedes. We haven't got a chance to hang out much since Wednesday but we did text each other basically everyday. I can honestly say that even though I know I will have to wait for Mercedes to be mine, the idea actually didn't bother me. A girl like Mercedes was definitely worth the wait but hopefully I wouldn't have to wait too long. I was thinking about texting Mercedes to see if she wanted to come over when I feel Santana shifting uncomfortably in her spot next to me. She's been acting kind of weird all night and I don't know why. I know that something is wrong with her, Santana never acts like this unless she's hiding something from me.

"San what's going on with you?" Santana immediately stops fidgeting and looks at me with fake confusion on her face.

"I don't know what your talking about Q, I'm fine." I know she is lying because won't even look me in the eye, what the hell could she be hiding from me.

"Santana I am your best friend I know when something is wrong with you. I know you're lying because you won't even look me in the eyes!" I say to her and it came off a little more stern then I attended.

"Huh fine your right..I just know that Your not going to like what I tell you at all!" She finally looks me in the eyes and I can see how worried my best friend is about how I'm going to react. I turn the volume down on the T.V, turn my body to face Santana.

"San, you are my best friend and no matter what you tell me I'm not going to judge you or love you any less. Even if it's something really bad we can get through it together..I promise." Her face instantly relaxes and she let's go of a deep breath she was holding.

"Okay..I'm dating someone who I care a lot about and she is really special to me. She makes me very happy, the happiest I've ever been actually."Wow I definitely was not expecting that I didn't even know she was seeing anybody. She never talked about going on a date or anything, sometimes I would catch her smiling at text messages but I thought they were just from random girls sending her dirty messages. I was happy for her though, Santana wasn't like me even though she tried to put on a front I knew she was an romantic at heart.

"San that's amazing I'm so happy for you! You could of told me this, as long as this person makes you happy then I'm happy!" I say to her with genuine happiness but she gives me a nervous smile. I still don't understand why she didn't think I would be happy for her? Maybe she thought I would be mad because we will no longer be able to hookup with girls together but I do just fine on my own.

"San why were you keeping this from me? Yeah I'm a little bummed that I'm losing my favorite wing woman but if you found the girl that you want to settle down with I could never be mad at that."

"It's not that, it's actually the person I'm dating you might have a problem with." Santana starts to nervously play with her hair, a habit she hasn't got rid of since we were kids.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be mad about the person your dating as long as th-."

"It's Rachel Berry!" Santana blurts out and I feel my mouth drop because the only Rachel Berry I know is in the glee club and that's not even possible.

"I'm sorry but I thought you said Rachel Berry, which can't be true because the only Rachel Berry I know is in the glee club." I ask her because I'm sure I must of heard that wrong. Santana looks at me with some new found confidence, she was no longer looking at me with fearful eyes.

"Yes that is the Rachel Berry I am talking about Quinn..she's my..my girlfriend." This is not even possible! Rachel Berry is the female lead for the glee club New Directions. I've heard the girl sing and she is actually very talented but I heard she could be a diva at times. Yes we protected the glee club because we thought people getting slushied was cruel but we would never hang out with them. How would Rachel and Santana even become friends let alone a couple!

"How did this even happen? I didn't even know you two were friends, I never even see y'all interact with each other..like ever!" I have so many questions running through my head right now. Santana turns and faces me, were are face to face across from each other.

"It kind of happened out of nowhere really, it was the first week after school ended for the year. You and Sam were on vacation with your family and I refused to hang out with Puck by myself. I was bored so I decided to go the mall to do some shopping and I happened to bump into Rachel. I didn't even know it was her because she wasn't wearing the normal argyle sweater and knee high socks like she wears in school. She was dressed normal, like us and she looked kind of..sexy." An innocent and shy smile appeared on Santana's face, I've never seen my best friend like this before. Santana was usually a very cocky and confident person, I didn't know this girl sitting in front of me. I didn't know much about Rachel accept for the fact that she is in the glee club, has two gay dads, and use to be the main target of slushies before we took over. Also from what I seen Rachel Berry was not sexy, yes the girl was cute but the outfits she wore were not flattering at all.

"Anyway since we were both there by ourselves we just naturally started walking into stores together and talking. We were really enjoying each other's company so we exchanged numbers and went to see a movie the next day. For the next two weeks we were in our on little bubble, hanging out with each other every day. I would go over to her house and we would watch movies, hang out and you know just talk. It didn't even cross my mind that she was the "loser" from the glee club and I was the head cheerio. It might sound crazy but in those two weeks we developed feelings for each other and long story short we've been secretly dating for two months now." My head is literally spinning right now, I don't understand how she was able to keep this from me for two months! Santana and I spent a lot of time with each other so I don't understand how she would even have time to sneak around with Rachel.

"Wow San I'm really shocked right now, how have you two been able to keep this a secret? I mean you and I spend a lot of time together so when do you even have time for a relationship with Rachel?"

"Well you know all those times that I tell you that I'm going over to see my abuela or Tina was helping me with math during the summer." I nod my head in understanding. "I was actually with Rachel instead and whenever my phone rings and I leave the room, telling you my mom was calling, it was Rachel." It was all making since to me now, I'm kind of frustrated with myself and Santana right now. I'm frustrated with myself for not being able to see the signs especially since Santana had been glowing lately yet I never questioned it. I'm also frustrated with my best friend for not thinking that she could tell me about her relationship. We had been through a lot together growing, we knew everything about each other yet she hid this from me.

"I still don't understand why you would keep this from me San. We're supposed to be best friends and we share everything with each other yet you neglected to tell me about Rachel."

"I know Quinn that was really fucked up of me and I'm so sorry. We're practically sisters and I shouldn't of kept this from you."Santana says sincerely and I know she is really sorry about keeping this secret from me. "But I just thought that you would disapprove of our relationship."

"Why would I disapprove of your relationship San?"

"Because everyone at school sees Rachel as a loser, she's at the bottom of the social ladder. Before we changed the rules at school she would get a daily dose of slushies. Can you imagine how people would react if they knew that the glee club loser and the head Cheerios were dating! I just don't want to mess up what we have worked so hard for." I knew that Santana was right about everything she said, even though we basically ran the school there were also other jocks and cheerleaders waiting to take our place. I look at my best friend and see the sadness in her eyes and that was all it took for me to make up my mind.

"Listen Santana I know that other people at school might judge you for dating Rachel but I never would. All that matters is that Rachel makes you happy and that she is the one you want to be with. We will deal with the kids at school together and I can promise you one thing nobody is going to bother you or Rachel..I have your back San." Before I know it San has me engulfed in a tight hug and she is peppering kisses on my cheeks.

"Q you are the best! Thank you so much for having my back! You don't understand how happy I am to hear you say that!" The Latina has yet to to loosen her grip on me and right it's getting hard for me to breathe.

"San..San I can't breathe." Santana lets go of me right away and quickly apologizes for being so excited.

"So how do you want to handle this situation with you and Rachel? I'm pretty sure you don't want to hide your relationship with her anymore right?" I say to my best friend once I had the air back in my lungs. I am all for Santana being out and happy with Rachel. If every one else was allowed to show off their relationship so should Santana and Rachel. So we had to figure out how we were going to deal with this situation.

"I don't really know honestly I just want to be able hold my girlfriend's hand when we walk down the hall. I want to be able to kiss her before and after each class, I'm tired of sneaking around. I don't want Rachel to continue to feel like my dirty little secret. She's never complained about me not wanting to tell anyone about our relationship but I know it hurts her." Santana eyes begin to water but she is able to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"I understand San." I give my best friends hand a reassuring squeeze, she sends a small smile my way.

"Okay how about this..you talk to Rachel and see if she is okay with you guys being out at school on Monday. The sooner we get it out there the sooner people can get use to you two being a couple. One of us will be with Rachel at all times just in case one of the dumb jocks from the hockey team try and go near her." Even though we ran the school the boys from the hockey team were always trying to challenge us but they always failed.

"I will break every bone in there body if they touch Rachel." There goes the old Santana I know and love, the girl was dangerous when she had to be.

"Don't worry San, nothing is going to happen to her I promise. Now you have to tell Sam and Puck about your relationship so they won't have to find out when the rest of the school does. Also were going to need there help escorting Rachel around and they need to understand what's going on between you two.

"Yeah I will I'll tell them both tomorrow, I know Sam is going to be cool about it and Puck is just going to be Puck." I laugh because I can already hear the inappropriate comments Puck is going to make.

"Well then it's settle, operation Pezberry is in full affect starting Monday!" I say high giving my best friend, who gives me a confused look as our palms connect.

"Pezberry really Quinn..your such a dork sometimes I swear." Santana playfully nudges me in the shoulder.

"Hey don't be jealous because you aren't as quick as me to come up with things like that!"

"Yeah sure Im jealous of how much of a dork you are!" We both start laughing at how ridiculous we wee being right now. Once the laughter dies Santana stares at me with this serious expression on her face.

"Thank you so much Q, I really love you"

"I love you too San." We embrace in one last hug before Santana went to go call Rachel and tell her about everything that was happening on Monday. We were only a week into our junior year and things were already taking a crazy turn. Santana is dating the star of the glee club and I'm actually trying to win over a girl instead of the other way around. Junior year at McKinley was going to one that would for sure go down in history.

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED! DONT FORGET TO COMMENT AND REVIEW!

I


End file.
